


Flashbacks, Panic Attacks, & Protective Brothers

by September_Wolf



Series: Clint & Tony Brothers [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Big Brother Tony, Brother Feels, Couch Cuddles, Deaf Clint, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explosions, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Forest Gump movie, Hearing aids, Hugs, Hurt Clint, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Protective Tony, Scared Clint, Sharing Clothes, Younger Brother Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/September_Wolf/pseuds/September_Wolf
Summary: Clint has a flashback and panic attack then gets really clingy with Tony, and finally, he falls asleep wearing Tony’s sweatshirt. Brotherly Feels (:





	Flashbacks, Panic Attacks, & Protective Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Clint and Tony are brothers  
> Hurt/Comfort and Family Category
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I make no money off these stories.
> 
> Notes: Thanks for reading! Please comment or leave suggestions for more Tony & Clint brother stories!

Tony and Clint have been through a lot together in the time that they’ve known each other, and you’d think it wouldn’t get any worse than aliens from outer space right? Well it turns out that’s not so true anymore. Tony has seen Clint at his worst with the nightmares and migraines, while Clint has also seen Tony at his worst with panic attacks and his own share of nightmares. But Tony has never seen Clint have a panic attack, and neither have the rest of the Avengers.

The team has just been called in to take care of a rogue enemy in New York, nothing unusual. They get called in all the time, and the fight usually goes the same way—the enemy has some high-tech weapons or robots and he fights hard for about an hour before the team finally subdues him and he threatens us saying we’ll regret this (which we never do). This particular enemy had robots and bombs that he would set off randomly in places scattered all throughout downtown New York. Let’s just say this guy was either really clever or really stupid.

The Avengers were spread out all along the street with the exception of Clint, who was perched on top of a building up the street, knocking out the robots that got past Iron Man. Steve had placed him farther away than usual because it was just too dangerous for him with all the bombs going off since he was the only one who didn’t have any kind of special “healing factor” (Natasha has the serum from the Red Room).

“Hawkeye, you’ve got a rogue bot flying your way,” Steve warned over comms while destroying a group of robots coming towards him with his shield. 

“Got it.” Clint took aim and shot, hitting the bot straight through its head and took out a couple more stragglers while he was at it. “How much longer till the next bomb goes off?” he asked while scouting out his brother flying down the street.

“Less than two minutes. Jarvis is trying to hack into whatever system this guy is operating on as we speak, but he’s not having a lot of luck.” Tony replied, shooting a couple more robots that were about to sneak up on Thor.

“That’s not a solution, Tony. We need a way to get ahead of this guy before any more bombs go off and more people get hurt.” Steve interjected, retrieving his shield before throwing it towards another robot.

“We are running out of time boys,” Natasha stated, running to help out Steve who had more bots sneaking up behind him. “Anything we can do to find the location of the bombs?”

Tony flew around picking off his own bots before making his way back down the street, “They’re not giving off any radiation or signals, maybe if Bruce was here he’d be able to help, but since he was too busy doing something ‘classified,’ he’s not here” Tony answered.

Clint started, “What if… 

Suddenly a loud noise came from the building next to Clint, throwing him down to the ground and hitting him with flying debris. There was a loud ringing in his ears and smoke was all around him, blinding him from the seeing what was happening around him and with his team.

Clint immediately started to panic, breathing hard while sitting up on his knees. He couldn’t see anything because of the smoke and couldn’t hear anything because of the loud ringing noise in his ears, but he knew Tony would be worried beyond belief. Clint stood up slowly, which was hard since his body was really bruised from being thrown hard to the ground.

Clint’s vision started to go in and out probably because he wasn’t getting enough oxygen with the way he’s breathing. The first thing he hears is muffled and he can’t make any sense of it. “Cl….nt….Cli…t…..Ar……y..ou…..oka…Clin…..?

“T…Tony? He…lp… Can’t…brea….the,” Clint gasping fighting to stay conscious while trying to see through the smoke and debris. “Ton…ny!!” Clint felt his eyes start to tear up from the lack of oxygen and how scared he was right now. He was in the midst of a panic attack; it was one of his worst ones he’s ever had.

“Clint! Clint! Are you okay?!” Clint heard clearly now, finally being able to see the Iron Man suit hovering above the building search for him.

“Tony!!!” Clint coughed gasping, leaving him stumbling to his knees again, “T…Tony!” He yelled trying to catch his brother’s attention. He was almost sobbing now, making his breathing even shallower.

Hearing his brother’s shout, Tony dived down and scooped his brother into his arms, and flew to the nearest clear building. He set them down several blocks over on top of a roof and got out of his Iron Man suit. 

Tony took one look at Clint and knew this was bad. Clint was pallor, sweating, and barely getting a breath in; he looked to be barely on his feet. Tony reached out to grab Clint’s shoulders, and commanded “Clint, breathe. In and out slowly. Come on you can do it bro.” Tony coached, gently lowering Clint to the ground and set him against his chest. “Breathe. In for five. Out for five. In for five. Out for five. Come on, Clint.”

Chest heaving and nearly sobbing, Clint’s chest hurt so much. He tried to hold his breath in for five seconds and then released it for five. He repeated the cycle for what seemed like the most tiring and painful moments of his life before he finally started to be able to breathe normally again and the spots cleared from his eyes.

“T…. T…Tony,” Clint wheezed while leaning his head back on Tony’s shoulder, turning his face into his brother’s neck seeking some source of comfort.

“Yeah, Clint. Don’t talk yet, just breathe. Calm down, and just breathe. You're okay now,” Tony repeated running his fingers through his brother’s blonde hair trying to calm him.

He hated when anything like this happened to his brother. Tony’s always has been protective of his younger brother especially during and after battles or whenever Clint was hurt or scared, like right now. 

Tony could hear the team yelling at them through his earpiece, wondering where they were at and if Clint was okay. Figuring he should probably answer he tapped his earpiece and said, “We’re okay, Clint’s fine, just a little bruised. We’ll meet you guys back at the tower after you finish here, Clint’s not in any shape to be fighting.”

“Okay, the fight’s over anyway, we found the perpetrator and made him shut down the rest of his bombs, so now we are just going to clean up here and head back to the tower. “ Steve replied.

“Make sure he’s okay, take care of him,” Natasha requested, worried about her partner in crime.

“Will do. See you guys back at the tower, take your time.” Tony answered, hugging his brother closer, whose breathing is stuttering again. He shut off his earpiece and turned his full attention back on Clint.

“Hey, hey just breathe for me. Come on, you can do it, deep breaths,” Tony coached, rubbing Clint’s shoulders as his breathing calm back down to normal.

A steady stream of tears was now falling down his cheeks; Clint turned his body so he was hugging Tony, hiding his face in his brother’s chest. “Shhhh… It’s okay now Clint. You’re here in New York with me,” Tony soothed wrapping his arms around his crying brother and pulled him closer.

After his tears slowed down to a stop, Tony pushed Clint back a little to study his face. Checking to make sure he was fine, Tony finally asked the question he’d been wondering, “Hey, what’s wrong? What was that all about? Because you don’t normally do that when there’s an explosion.”

Averting his eyes and blushing, Clint mumbled something inextinguishable to Tony’s ears. “Umm, what was that I couldn’t catch it?” Tony questioned, rubbing his hands up and down Clint’s arms to relax him.

“I…I just remembered the mission that I was caught in a huge explosion and lost my hearing, and I…I guess this explosion since it was so close to me, just took me back to that mission,” Clint admitted, looking at his brother awaiting his reaction.

“Aww Clint, that’s what this was about. I’m sorry, I should’ve realized.” Tony replied while drawing his brother into another hug. “I have the same problem when I’m in large bodies of water, every since my experience in the caves that they’d held me in.” 

The two brothers sat on the rooftop a little longer in an embrace before Tony recommended, “Come on, why don’t we go back to the tower? We can grab a snack and watch some TV, spend some time doing some brotherly bonding until the rest of the team joins us.”

“Yeah okay, sounds good,” Clint responded, and Tony slowly helped Clint off the ground and went to put back on his Iron Man suit, so they could fly home. 

Tony gets in his suit, comes back over to Clint, and says, “You know the drill, hold on tight till we land. I don’t want to have to catch you if you fall.”

“Ha. Ha. Whatever, you know you’d catch me if I fell.” Clint joked softly, tired from his post-battle crying session and panic attack. “Let’s go,” Tony announced grabbing Clint and flying towards the direction of the tower.

 

When they got to the tower, Tony divested himself of his Iron Man suit and made his way to his bedroom with Clint following close behind. Clint seemed to be making it his new objective to never let his older brother out of his sight since his recent panic attack left him shaken and searching for the comfort that can only come from his brother.

Tony was used to this kind of behavior from Clint. After his brother would have a nightmare, he would follow Tony around all day usually coming to the lab to watch him work, or Clint would trap Tony on the couch and not let him get up all day except for food and to go to the bathroom occasionally. 

Tony went into his closet while Clint sat on his bed and took off his combat uniform and waited for Tony to change and grab him some clothes too. “Here, take these,” Tony said as he threw a long-sleeved MIT shirt and black sweatpants at Clint, who caught them and quickly put them on.

“Let’s go turn on a movie and eat some pizza,” Tony offered while dragging his brother into the living room and sat down on the couch, immediately snatching the remote and turning the TV on Netflix. 

“Want to watch a funny movie? Or an action movie? Or we can watch Daredevil??” Tony babbled, trying to get Clint to relax a little more. 

Clint grabbed a nearby blanket and pondering over the choices while situating himself on the couch next to his brother. “Hmmm…How about Forest Gump? That’s still on Netflix right? They always take off the best shows.” Clint grumbled and looked like he was trying to disappear into the couch cushion.

Tony browsed through Netflix until he can to Forest Gump, “No, it’s still on here. Let’s watch it.” Tony turned the movie on and got under the blanket next to Clint, and he threw his arm around his younger brother, who fits perfectly underneath his arm.

“Are you going to order pizza now or wait till the team gets back?” Clint asked hoping for the former, all that fighting and crying made him ravenous and exhausted. 

“I’m going to order some now for the two of us, and I can always order more later for the rest of the team if they want some,” Tony proposed. “Jarvis, would you order a few pepperoni pizzas and tell them if they get it here within thirty minutes they’ll get a big tip.”

“Yes, sir.”

Clint and Tony sat there watching Forest Gump and waited for the delivery guy to arrive. Clint’s eyes started to droop, the events of the day catching up to him. His head dropped to Tony’s shoulder and he closed his eyes, trusting his brother to wake him up when the pizza came and not to eat all of it. He let his brother protect him from anything that was to come, including anything from flashbacks to explosions, as he always has in the past.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments! If you have any suggestions for stories, please let me know! (:


End file.
